Action ou Vérité ?
by MIEons
Summary: Que se passe-t-il quand, dans le cadre d'un jeu, Sebastian et Blaine doivent s'embrasser ? Quelles en seront les conséquences ? Allez savoir...
1. Chapter 1

Salut tout le monde, voilà ma toute première fic, un Seblaine puisque c'est un de mes couples préférés. J'ai écrit le début de cette fic en m'inspirant de "En colo", un petit film que vous pourrez trouver sur YouTube, je vous mets le lien à la fin.

C'est une petite histoire d'amour toute mignonne entre deux ados. Si vous aimez bien les slash et les histoires d'amour toutes mignonnes, je vous conseille vraiment de la regarder.

Je vous préviens dès maintenant , Sebastian est plus ou moins en bons termes avec le Glee club (sauf avec Kurt évidemment !). mais il reste à eu près comme il est en vrai. (S'il veut bien)

_Bref, on se retrouve à la fin, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture_

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais je peux vous assurer que si c'était le cas, tout serait différent (et Rachel serait sûrement morte. Ou serveuse dans un fast-food pour mieux briser ses rêves, mais certainement pas à la NYADA parce que je la supporte pas.)

* * *

Chez Kitty, assis en cercle sur la moquette rose, le Glee Club et Sebastian, qui s'était joint à eux temporairement depuis le scandale des drogues chez les Warblers-et ce malgré son aversion pour les établissements publics- jouaient à action ou vérité.

-A mon tour ! s'exclama Sebastian, hum...Kitty ! Action ou vérité ?

-Action!

-Euh...pff... embrasse Marley sur la bouche !

-Non ! Protestèrent-elles à l'unisson

Kitty se pencha pour murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille de Marley, les deux adolescentes échangèrent un regard complice, puis Marley s'exclama :

-Bon OK, mais tu fais pareil avec un garçon, et le " couple " qui dure le plus longtemps a gagné !

-Beuh... ça marche... céda Sebastian, pour qui perdre était la seule chose plus détestable que Kurt.

Pensant devoir embrasser Artie, Ryder ou peut être Sam, Sebastian affichait une tête de 10 pieds de long. Jusqu'au moment où Artie cria qu'il n'avait personne à embrasser, et lui désigna Blaine, ce beau brun qui cachait ses douces boucles sous d'innombrables couches de gel, et aux yeux d'une couleur indéfinissable, mais au fond desquels ont semblait pouvoir regarder plonger son propre regard sans jamais se lasser. A ce moment, les yeux de Sebastian s'allumèrent, et un imperceptible sourire se plaqua sur sa bouche.  
Artie compta à rebours en partant de trois, et hurla quelque chose qui ressemblait à un " embrassez ! "

Les filles se contentèrent de poser leurs lèvres les unes sur les autres.

1 ...

Blaine et Sebastian approchèrent leurs visages l'un de l'autre, et se cognèrent. Le second essai fût le bon.

2 ...

Marley et Kitty ne bougeaient pas, mais on voyait leurs sourcils qui exprimaient une émotion proche du dégoût. Surtout ceux de Marley en fait.

3 ...

Les garçons ne bougeaient pas non plus, puis Sebastian tenta de forcer les lèvres de Blaine, qui recula, sans pour autant réussir à se séparer de son partenaire.

4 ...

Plus de réaction côté féminin...

5 ...

Sebastian tenta un nouvel assaut, et cette fois, Blaine se laissa faire. Mieux, il y répondit.

6 ...

Les filles se séparèrent en riant et s'essuyant la bouche.

7 ...

Les garçons ne se rendaient plus compte de rien, tout absorbés par leur baiser qu'ils étaient.

8 ...

Kitty s'en aperçut, et elle cria :

-Oh ça va on vous dérange pas là ?

A ces paroles, Blaine et Sebastian se séparèrent, le premier en crachant et s'essuyant vivement la bouche et le second l'imitant distraitement, encore totalement immergé dans ce qu'il venait de vivre.  
Kitty lança des piques à Sebastian, qui l'écoutait à peine, mais distingua des mots comme "amoureux" et "chamboulé". Vexé et effectivement chamboulé, il décida de rentrer chez lui.  
Blaine, quant à lui, semblait dans un autre univers, et se contentait de rire ou sourire distraitement aux méchancetés de Kitty. Le réveil de cette dernière indiquant l'heure avancée de 00h58, les membres du Glee club rangèrent le bazar inqualifiable qu'ils avaient réussi à semer partout, puis rentrèrent chez eux les uns après les autres.

Blaine, par nature le plus serviable, insista pour faire la vaisselle et rentra chez lui en dernier, quittant la maison de Kitty à l'heure de 01h13. Quand il arriva au portail, le frisé se retrouva nez-à-nez avec Sebastian, qui l'avait apparemment attendu, et puisqu'ils étaient quasiment voisins, ils pouvaient rentrer ensemble.

-Salut... murmura Blaine, gêné

-Salut répéta le plus grand, tout aussi gêné

-On rentre ensemble ? demanda le bouclé

_Je suis en train de mener une conversation vraiment passionnante..._

_-_Oui si tu veux...

Et ils se mirent en marche en silence. Au bout d'un moment, Blaine regarda Sebastian et il lui sembla voir quelque chose qui ressemblait à des larmes dans ses yeux, mais qui disparut aussitôt quand son ami lui rendit son regard. Ils se figèrent, absorbés par la contemplation de l'autre. Ils restèrent dans cette position pendant un certain temps, jusqu'au moment où Blaine aperçut de nouveau la brillance des larmes dans les yeux de son ami, accentuée par la lueur du réverbère. La lèvre tremblante, Sebastian regardait son compagnon, et sentant ses larmes monter, il faisait un effort surhumain pour les empêcher de couler.

_Mais qu'est ce qu'il a à me regarder comme ça ? Comme s'il allait m'embrasser ? Pourquoi tu me tortures comme ça alors que je t'aime ?_

Une larme coula, la première. Puis une seconde, une troisième et des dizaines d'autres. Blaine attrapa les poignets de son ami et s'en rapprocha pour lui chuchoter :

-Seb. qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

Malgré son état, Sebastian nota que c'était la première fois que Blaine lui donnait un surnom.

-Je, je...répondit-il en étouffant un sanglot

-Chuut... dit Blaine en l'attirant dans ses bras et lui frottant le dos. Calme-toi...  
Après un long moment, Sebastian se calma, et réussit à articuler :

-Je suis...amoureux...

A ces mots, Blaine le serra plus fort, et Sebastian lui rendit son étreinte. Le bouclé s'écarta de son compagnon et, lui tenant seulement les poignets il le regarda dans les yeux et lui répondit "Moi aussi je suis amoureux" en l'embrassant.

* * *

Voilà ! Je vous cache pas que je trouve la fin un peu trop fluff et que je suis pas hyper satisfaite de l'histoire mais bon, il parait je suis souvent dure avec moi même. J'ai des idées pour une suite, mais je voudrais savoir ce que vous en pensez via les reviews. Et si vous trouvez ce que j'ai écrit est nul, je serais quand même contente d'une petite review pour me dire ce qui va pas !

Le lien pour "En colo" : watch?v=deouq7n1AOo

Et une playlist avec les 5 films contre l'homophobie. Je vous conseille Fusionman (le "pas besoin il est steward" est juste épique mais vous verrez en regardant ;-p) et Pauline qui sont pour moi les meilleurs derrière En colo. Bref le lien : playlist?list=PLCB37872E6D8A058D

Bonne journée/nuit/après-midi...


	2. Chapter 2

Salut, je n'ai pas reçu de menace de mort si je continuais cette fic, alors j'ai décidé de n'en faire qu'à ma tête et de continuer. Autant que vous soyez prévenu(e)s, le père de Sebastian va tenir des propos hautement homophobes issus de vieux clichés à vomir qui donnent des envies de meurtre. Vraiment.

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent évidemment pas, mais j'ose espérer que personne ne le croyait...

Allez, on se retrouve en bas, bonne lecture !

* * *

_POV Sebastian_

Après cet aveu, Blaine était parti en courant. Je l'avais suivi des yeux, immobile, jusqu'au moment où il avait disparu au coin de la rue. À ce moment, ma seule réaction fut de regarder ma montre, qui indiquait l'heure tardive de 01h47. Il me restait donc moins d'un quart d'heure pour rentrer chez moi avant que mon père ne s'énerve. Je cherchais donc à me repérer spatialement, et reconnus le panneau « STOP » tagué de signes obscènes, qui indiquait que j'étais presque arrivé à la maison. Je me dirigeai donc vers ce panneau, et tournai à droite, traversai, continuai sur quelques mètres puis tournai à nouveau vers la droite.

Enfin, je vis la haie, haute comme un homme, rouge comme le sang, et si épaisse qu'aucune clôture n'était nécessaire autour de la propriété. Elle était assez repoussante, mais avait toujours été le signe que j'arrivais à la maison. Arrivé devant le grand portail blanc, je regardai à nouveau ma montre, geste que je faisais apparemment à chaque fois que je stressais. Cette fois, elle indiquait 01h53. Il me restait 7 minutes avant que mon père ne crie. Coup de chance, j'avais seulement quelques mètres à parcourir avant d'arriver. Je franchi donc ces quelques mètres sans difficulté, et arrivai devant la porte d'entrée de la grande maison que je partageais avec mon père et ma demi-sœur Linda.

Il aimait cette dernière beaucoup plus que moi, puisqu'elle était désirée et issue d'une femme qu'il avait aimée. Quant à moi, j'étais seulement le fruit d'un préservatif fragile lors d'une aventure d'un soir avec une droguée qui enchaînait cure de désintox sur cure de désintox. À ma naissance, elle avait retrouvé mon père, qu'elle n'avait pas vu pendant 9 mois, et m'avait confié à lui, qui avant ça ignorait jusqu'à mon existence. Après ça, elle avait disparu.

Regardant une dernière fois ma montre, qui affichait 01h56, je posai ma main sur la poignée et appuyai. La lumière du salon était encore allumée, de même que la télé. Mon père était dans le canapé, et regardait la énième rediffusion d'une vieille série policière. Je lui lançai un « Salut, je suis rentré » en chuchotant pour ne pas réveiller Linda.

- C'est pas trop tôt ! répondit mon père, agréable, comme à son habitude

- Je sais, mais tu m'avais dit que j'avais jusqu'à 2h du matin, et il est seulement 01h57.

- Oui, peu importe. Que faisais-tu ?

- Je t'avais laissé un mot sur la table de la cuisine. J'étais avec le Glee Club et...

- Je sais ! me coupa-t-il, j'ai vu ton mot, et j'ai mangé ton plat dans le micro-ondes, il n'était pas bon d'ailleurs, mais là n'est pas la question. Ce que je veux savoir, c'est ce que tu faisais.

- On a mangé des pizzas, on a discuté, et n a joué un peu à action ou vérité.

- Pas d'alcool ? Pas de drogue ?

- Non Papa, on est jeunes, pas toxicomanes !

- Mais tu as des antécédents, et tu le sais très bien ! Je refuse que mon fils finisse comme sa mère, ce serait trop humiliant !

Le ton montait, j'allais devoir calmer le jeu avant que ça ne dégénère.

- Oui Papa, je sais. Et ça me fait une raison de plus pour faire attention, alors arrête de t'inquiéter s'il-te-plaît.

- Hum, au fait, tu m'as bien dit que les membres du Glee Club étaient homosexuels ?

Intérieurement, je levai les yeux au ciel en poussant un soupir de désespoir-chose que je n'aurais évidemment jamais faite dans la vraie vie. Ça recommençait...

- Oui Papa, mais pas tous tu sais, seulement deux ou trois...

- Mais tu fais attention hein ? Déjà que mon fils n'a pas de mère, je ne veux pas qu'on te voit traîner avec des gays. Imagine ce que diraient les gens ! Le fils du procureur de l'Ohio qui fréquente des pervers ! Des pervers qui ont pour seul objectif de violer des jeunes garçons afin qu'ils rejoignent leur immonde secte d'horribles pécheurs. Si cela ne tenait qu'à moi, tous ces pédérastes seraient directement fusillés.

Sans le savoir, mon père était en train de dénigrer et de vouer aux flammes de l'enfer son propre fils et sa « nature pécheresse ». Sentant mes larmes monter, je renonçai à l'idée de lutter. Je souhaitai une bonne nuit à mon père, lui promettant que mes amis du Glee Club n'étaient en aucun cas animés par de mauvaises intentions mais que j'allais quand même faire attention et montai dans me coucher.

Lorsque j'arrivai dans ma chambre -spacieuse et relativement bien équipée informatiquement grâce au prestigieux métier de mon père, qui compensait l'absence d'amour par les cadeaux et l'argent en quantité- les vannes qu'avaient été mes paupières jusqu'à présent s'ouvrirent d'un coup, et mes larmes coulèrent à flot. Blessé par les propos de mon père et mort de fatigue, je renonçai à aller jusqu'à ma petite salle de bain, et m'allongeai tout habillé sur mon lit, où je m'endormis en pleurant.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu !

Quelques précisions :

Les argument de discours du père de Sebastian viennent du film « Bobby seul contre tous » (« Prayer for Bobby » en VO, et je précise aussi qu'il est disponible sur You Tube), un magnifique film sur un ado gay des années 80 en Amérique, qui est élevé dans une famille hyper religieuse etc... Bon vous vous doutez un peu de ce qui arrive après, les parents le découvrent et tout ce qui s'ensuit. C'est tiré d'une histoire vraie malheureusement, mais c'est une très belle histoire. La phrase « Si cela ne tenait qu'à moi, tous ces pédérastes seraient directement fusillés. » en est directement tirée.

Et juste une petite anecdote comme ça, j'ai donné ce prénom à la sœur de Sebastian parce que j'écrivais en regardant la télé, et au moment où je lui cherchais un prénom, une pub Lindt est passée...

J'ai commencé le chapitre suivant et j'essaierais de publier toutes les semaines, mais je peux rien promettre.


	3. Chapter 3

Voilà, un troisième chapitre, en POV Blaine cette fois. Plus de propos homophobes dans ce chapitre, mais une confrontation avec Kurt ! Il est beaucoup plus court, mais j'espère me rattraper avec les prochains.

Malheureusement, les personnages ne sont toujours pas les miens, ce que je regrette profondément...

* * *

POV Blaine

Après mon aveu, j'étais parti en courant, comme un lâche, incapable de regarder en face celui que j'aimais. Après avoir tourné au coin de la rue qui menait chez moi, je m'étais enfin autorisé à arrêter de courir. Essoufflé, les mains posées sur les genoux, je regardai l'heure sur mon téléphone portable, il était déjà 01h53. Je me relevai, et, pensant à ce qui venait de se passer, je continuai mon chemin en marchant. Arrivant chez moi, je pensais à nouveau à Seb. Combien de temps allait-il pouvoir cacher son secret à son père ? S'il lui avouait son homosexualité, comment réagirait-il ? Et s'il l'apprenait-par lui même ? Non je ne voulais même pas penser à ce qui se passerait dans ce cas là. Mais j'espérais que Sebastian aurait la présence d'esprit de m'appeler si cela arrivait. Mon portable vibra dans ma poche. Un message de Kurt.

De : Kurt, 01h59  
BLAINE DEVON ANDERSON!

A: Kurt, 01h59  
Respire Kurt, respire. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

De : Kurt, 02h00  
Je respire, t'inquiète pas pour ça... Tu devrais plutôt t'inquiéter de ce qui risque d'arriver si tu me remplaces si vite !

A: Kurt, 02h00  
Te remplacer ? Quand ? Par qui ? Pourquoi ?

De : Kurt, 02h00  
Oui. Hier soir. Sebastian Smythe. A toi de me le dire.

A: Kurt, 02h01  
OK. Comment tu sais ça ?

De : Kurt, 02h01  
Au moins tu avoues. Baby Santana, aussi connue sous le nom de Kitty, me l'a dit. Bien que vous ne l'ayez apparemment pas remarqué, elle était là quand vous vous êtes embrassés, puisque vous étiez dans sa chambre.

A: Kurt, 02h03  
Ah ok... Pour ta gouverne, saches que je ne te remplace pas vraiment, et que je n'essaie pas non plus de te rendre jaloux. Je suis juste tombé amoureux, comme ça nous est arrivé il y quelques années. Alors oui, j'ai embrassé Sebastian Smythe, mais remets toi, ça arrivera avec d'autres garçons, et si tu me fais une scène à chaque fois, ça risque d'être très long...

De : Kurt, 02h03  
« Je suis juste tombé amoureux » c'est tellement mignon !

A: Kurt, 02h04  
Vas-y, continue Kurt, défoule-toi, mais garde à l'esprit que si je t'avais fait une crise pareille quand tu as commencé à sortir avec Adam, on y serait sûrement encore.

De : Kurt, 02h04  
J'avoue que là, on est d'accord...

A: Kurt, 02h05  
Tu vois ! Et surtout, pas un mot à qui que ce soit. Je ne te rappelle pas le léger penchant pour l'alcool de Mr. Smythe, ni le fait qu'il batte son fils ou encore le fait qu'il soit (légèrement) homophobe sur les bords.

De : Kurt, 02h06  
Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça non plus. Je serais muet comme une tombe, crois-moi, je sais ce que ça fait de se faire martyriser et persécuter à cause de ses préférences.

A: Kurt, 02h06  
Super merci. Maintenant, on devrait peut-être dormir.

De : Kurt, 02h07  
Oui, c'est une bonne idée. Demain je commence tôt, et Cassandra va me trucider si je suis pas au top pendant son cours. Bonne nuit Blaine.

A: Kurt, 02h07  
Merci, toi aussi. Et désolé de t'avoir contrarié.

Ne recevant aucune réponse de Kurt, j'en déduis qu'il s'était endormi avec son téléphone. J'allais me brosser les dents et enlever mon gel, puis me couchai, avec la ferme intention de dormir jusqu'à midi le lendemain. Durant la nuit, je ne fis qu'un seul rêve, assez troublant. J'avais rêvé de Sebastian agonisant sur un lit d'hôpital, le visage et les bras entièrement bleus et tuméfiés. C'était un de ces rêves angoissants, dont on se réveillait en pleurant, trempé, tremblant, et dont on avait toujours peur qu'ils soient prémonitoires.

* * *

Voilà voilà ! Un chapitre vraiment court, et cette fois-ci, je peux vous promettre de publier le chapitre 4 le week-end prochain, ou à la limite celui d'après, puisque je l'ai déjà quasiment écrit (mentalement).


	4. Chapter 4

Je suis désolée, je voulais poster la semaine dernière, mais j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à formuler certains passages et assez peu de temps pour me concentrer sur mon écriture. Et hier, bah j'étais juste atteinte d'une forme de flemmingite aiguë, dont l'un des principaux symptômes chez moi est la procrastination. Donc voilà, je m'excuse pour ce retard, mais j'espère que la longueur va contribuer à me faire obtenir votre pardon.

Je précise que ce chapitre n'est pas en POV. Et par rapport à la longueur, c'est parce que j'arrivais pas à le fractionner...

Comme vous le savez, Glee ne m'appartient malheureusement pas (ça serait tellement plus marrant !)

Juste un merci à Licorne-Klaine pour sa gentille review, et j'arrête de vous embêter.

* * *

Avant même d'ouvrir les yeux, Sebastian sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il était encore tout habillé sur son lit, et ses draps ne le couvraient même pas. Il ouvrit les yeux, et les événements de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire. Il se souvenait de tout, le jeu, le baiser avec Blaine, la "discussion" avec son père...A ce souvenir, Sebastian referma les yeux et se força à penser à quelque chose de plus agréable. Sur le moment, il pensa à Blaine, et se dit qu'il devrait l'appeler dans la journée. Il chercha donc son portable, mais, ne le trouvant pas, décida d'aller se laver les dents, ce qu'il n'avait pas fait la veille au soir. Il irait ensuite préparer le déjeuner pour son père et sa sœur. Après trois minutes de friction énergique comme le recommandent les dentistes, il prit une douche, lissa les quelques plis que présentaient ses draps et retrouva par la même occasion son portable qui avait glissé sous sa couette dans la nuit.

Sebastian descendit dans la cuisine et prépara le plat préféré de son père, pour tenter de se faire pardonner de la veille. Seulement, cuisiner une blanquette de veau n'était pas des plus simple. Malgré ses efforts, une partie de la viande brûla. Il espéra que son père ne lui en voudrait pas trop. Il alla ensuite dresser la table et prévenir Linda qu'il était 12h30 et que le repas était prêt.

Ils passèrent à table dès que leur père revint du travail. Comme à chaque repas, l'ambiance était tendue. Sebastian se demandait ce qu'allait lui reprocher son père en premier sa cuisine ou son comportement de la veille. Il s'avéra qu'il ne reprocha rien à Sebastian pendant le repas, certainement pour ne pas indisposer Linda. A la fin du repas, Linda remonta dans sa chambre, pendant que Sebastian débarrassait. Il entreprit ensuite de faire la vaisselle, suivi de près par son père, qui ne manqua pas l'occasion de lui reprocher la cuisson de sa viande, ajoutant que Sebastian n'était qu'un incapable, un idiot fini même pas capable de préparer à manger convenablement. Sebastian baissa les yeux en s'excusant, mais avant même qu'il n'ai pu commencer sa phrase, son père ajouta une « blague » clichée et homophobe, disant qu'il ferait mieux de demander à « ses amis pédés » de lui apprendre à cuisiner, qu'il soient utiles au moins une fois dans leur vie. Les yeux fixés sur ses mains, Sebastian continua des faire la vaisselle en silence, ne relevant pas. Paul Smythe retourna travailler, et son fils, fatigué de rester coincé dans la maison -bien qu'elle eût été assez grande pour accueillir le triple de ses occupants- décida d'aller faire un tour.

De son côté, Blaine se leva angoissé, et eu du mal à se concentrer pour se souvenir de ce qui était arrivé la veille, son seul souvenir étant celui d'un terrible cauchemar, mais dont il ne se souvenait pas non plus. Puis ses yeux se posèrent sur son téléphone, resté sur sa table de nuit, et il se souvint de sa discussion avec Kurt et de ce qui l'avait causée et précédée. Il regarda son réveil qui indiquait 11h42, et décida que traîner au lit ne lui apporterait rien de constructif. Blaine descendit se préparer un petit-déjeuner copieux, puisqu'il lui faudrait tenir avec jusqu'au soir.

Après une rapide toilette, il sortit prendre l'air, se disant que cela lui éclaircirait les idées quant aux événements de la veille. Il sortit donc, et se dirigea vers le parc, avec dans l'idée de grimper en haut d'un arbre pour réfléchir, comme il le faisait dans son enfance, puis se rendit compte qu'il n'avait plus 10 ans, et que malgré la croissance de ses membres, il avait perdu en souplesse, ce qui l'empêchait de grimper comme un singe. Il chercha donc un banc isolé, pour ne pas être gêné par les cris des enfants qui jouaient dans les toboggans.  
Resserrant son écharpe autour de son cou et recouvrant ses oreilles de son bonnet pour se protéger la la fraîcheur du mois de novembre, Blaine s'assit sur le banc qu'il avait trouvé, enfonça ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles, ferma les yeux et commença à réfléchir.

_Sebastian a pleuré. Il a pleuré. Il a pleuré et je l'ai pris dans mes bras. Il a pleuré, je l'ai pris dans mes bras, et il m'a avoué qu'il était amoureux.J'ai embrassé Sebastian. Je l'ai embrassé. Je l'ai embrassé puis je me suis enfui. _

_Sebastian a pleuré. Il a brisé son masque de confiance quasi-permanent. Sebastian a PLEURÉ._

De tout ce qui était arrivé la veille, c'était ce qui surprenait le plus Blaine. Sebastian en train de pleurer était une chose qu'il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer avant la soirée de Kitty. Encore aujourd'hui, il avait du mal à le croire.

Sebastian décida d'aller regarder les enfants jouer au parc. Il ne le montrait pas ou très rarement, mais il éprouvait une certaine tendresse pour les enfants, il les trouvait tellement purs, tellement encore épargné par la vie, là où lui s'était retrouvé élevé par une inconnue et un père qui ne l'aimait pas vraiment. Un point positif d'avoir quitté la France était qu'au moins, aux États-Unis, il serait libre d'épouser son compagnon et d'avoir des enfants, ce qui n'aurait pas été si simple en France. Lorsqu'il arriva au parc, il trouva un banc libre près du tourniquet -engin de mort dont il avait été violemment éjecté dans son enfance, ce qui lui avait valu près de 20 points de suture sur le torse. Il s'assit et regarda les enfants, qui tournaient toujours plus vite, en criant qu'ils allaient bientôt atteindre l'espace. Sebastian aimait cette naïveté, cette envie de jouer toujours plus. Plongé dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua même pas qu'un des bambins s'était approché de lui. Il ne revint à la réalité que lorsque le petit garçon lui secoua le bras. « Eh ! Tu joues avec nous ?  
Il se dit que c'était tentant, mais se demanda si ce n'était pas un peu puéril à son âge de jouer avec des gamins, aussi mignons soient-ils.

-Si tu veux, à quoi tu joues avec tes copains ? Répondit-il finalement

-A chat ! Et la maison magique c'est le gros arbre là-bas ! Enchaîna le garçon en montrant du doigt l'énorme chêne à côté du petit pont de bois qui menait à la forêt.

-Ah bon ?Il toucha l'épaule du petit garçon. Eh bah c'est toi le chat et on va voir si tu m'attrape ! » S'exclama Sebastian en courant vers le chêne

Il courut comme il ne l'avait pas fait depuis son enfance, poussé par l'excitation que provoquaient les jeux sur les enfants. Il avait presque atteint la « maison magique », quand il sentit un petit coup sur son bras. Le bambin avait réussi à le rattraper.

«- Mais tu cours vite !

- Toi aussi mais je suis plus rapide. C'est quoi ton nom ?

-Sebastian et toi ?

-Alexis. Regarde, mes copains arrivent !

-Super, je me demande lequel de vous je vais attraper en premier...

-Pas moi en tout cas ! Répondit Alexis d'une voix suraiguë et en courant comme un dératé.

Quand il croisa ses amis, il leur cria que c'était le grand garçon là-bas le chat.

Les enfants zigzaguèrent dans le parc, et finalement, trop courageux pour utiliser l'option « maison magique » ils pénétrèrent dans la forêt. Sebastian leur cria de ne pas partir trop loin et fini par toucher une petite fille rousse, la seule du groupe, qui répondait au joli nom de Amy. Le chat Amy poursuivi les souris dans la forêt. La plupart des enfants avaient fini par se coller au gros chêne tant la petite Amy était rapide, et les autres serraient Sebastian de près. Ils passèrent devant un banc, sur lequel était assis un jeune homme bouclé, il semblait dormir, mais pourtant, il se tenait bien droit. Lorsqu'il le vit, Sebastian s'arrêta net. Il venait de voir Blaine, seul sur un banc au milieu de la forêt.

Il dit aux enfants que courir l'avait fatigué, et qu'il abandonnait, ajoutant qu'ils étaient les enfants les plus rapides qu'il ai jamais vu. Alexis et Amy lui dirent au revoir, pendant que les autres tentaient de profiter de cette pause pour prendre un peu d'avance. Alexis guida ses amis vers un endroit où ils seraient « en sécurité » et Amy les poursuivit. Le calme revenu dans la forêt, Sebastian alla s'asseoir à côté de Blaine. Lorsqu'il sentit un mouvement à côté de lui, Blaine ouvrit un œil. Reconnaissant Sebastian, il retira ses écouteurs, renonçant à la chanson _Cough Syrup _qu'il était en train d'écouter.

« -Salut... Commença Blaine, un peu gêné

-Salut, répondit simplement Sebastian.

-Alors, hier soir après, euh... Comment ça c'est passé avec ton père ?

-Pas trop mal. Pas pire que d'habitude quoi. Il m'a fait remarquer que j'étais rentré tard et que ma cuisine était dégueu. Et toi, pas de problème avec tes parents ?

-Non, c'est pas pour me vanter, mais je m'entends assez bien avec mes parents.

-Tant mieux. Ça te dirait qu'on fasse un truc ensemble cet après-midi ? Enfin, si t'as le tem...l'env... le... Voilà tout ça quoi.

Blaine sourit. Depuis qu'il connaissait Sebastian, il avait toujours un masque d'indifférence collé sur le visage, et sa voix restait toujours neutre. Ou ironique, de même que ses sourires. Pourtant, depuis la soirée de Kitty, son masque tombait lorsqu'il le voyait, et cela surprenait Blaine.

-Oui. On pourrait aller au ciné. Il y a un film que tu voudrais voir ?

-Je sais pas. Je crois qu'ils passent _Annabelle_ en ce moment, et la bande annonce est pas mal -par pas mal je veux dire que ça fait déjà très peur- mais c'est comme tu veux.

-Ouais, _Annabelle_ c'est y va maintenant ou on attend un peu ?

-On y va maintenant, je sais pas à quelle heure ils diffusent.

Blaine et Sebastian se rendirent donc au cinéma, ils achetèrent un immense pot de pop-corn, et entrèrent dans la salle.

« Le seul problème du cinéma, c'est les pubs... » fit remarquer Sebastian. Blaine ne releva pas, mais à son expression bornée et à ses soupirs réguliers, il était facile de deviner qu'il en pensait autant. Lorsque le film commença et que les lumières s'éteignirent, Sebastian commença à se demander combien de gens allaient partir en courant avant la moitié du film. Il eut vite sa réponse. Dès les 10 premières minutes du film, il entendit des spectateurs et des spectatrices sortir de la salle et crier. Il regarda Blaine et remarqua qu'il tenait son écharpe et son bonnet très serrés contre lui, le visage crispé. Sebastian réagit comme un collégien et posa sa main ouverte, paume vers le ciel -plutôt vers le plafond d'ailleurs-, sur l'accoudoir entre eux deux. Au moment où la mère regardait son enfant par-dessous la porte fermée et que la poupée tombait devant, Blaine fit un bond et glissa instantanément sa main dans celle de Sebastian. Celui-ci la serra en retour, leurs doigts s'entremêlèrent, et il lui sourit. Blaine lui sourit à son tour, tout en pensant que la diffusion d'un film d'horreur était un drôle de moment pour un premier « vrai rendez-vous ».

À la fin de la séance, le cornet de pop-corn était seulement à moitié vide, mais ils décidèrent de le jeter, et tant pis pour le gaspillage, ils avaient déjà suffisamment mangé à leur goût. Ils ressortirent du cinéma, toujours main dans la main, et Sebastian offrit à Blaine de le raccompagner chez lui, et il accepta.

Sur le chemin qui menait chez Blaine, ils croisèrent une voiture coûteuse, que Sebastian reconnut. Immédiatement, il lâcha la main de Blaine, qui le regarda sans comprendre, quand Paul Smythe sortit de sa voiture. Là, Blaine comprit, et son sang se glaça. Le père de Sebastian venait de le surprendre main dans la main avec un autre homme. Pour lui, c'était comme de le surprendre en train de commettre un meurtre, ou quelque chose du genre. Autant dire que Sebastian allait en baver. « SEBASTIAN SMYTHE ! Monte dans la voiture ! MAINTENANT ! »

Blaine et Sebastian échangèrent un regard impuissant, et Blaine vit la peur dans celui de Sebastian. Restant sur le bord du trottoir, Blaine regarda Sebastian monter dans la voiture de son père, légèrement inquiet quant à la suite des événements et fit un petit signe de la main, invisible de Sebastian, déjà coincé dans la voiture, qui démarra sur les chapeaux de roues. Blaine rentra chez lui, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de repenser au cauchemar qu'il avait fait la nuit précédente, et dont les images lui revenaient sans cesse à l'esprit, comme des vagues, qui détruisent la roche, lentement mais sûrement.

* * *

Voilà voilà ! J'espère que ça ne vous a pas trop déplu. Je m'excuse encore du (petit) retard de publication. Je pense vous publier le prochain chapitre d'ici 2 semaines, mais comme vous l'avez sûrement constaté, j'ai (un peu) tendance à avoir des difficultés à tenir mes engagements, donc on part du principe que dans 2 semaines vous avez le chapitre 5, et si je n'ai pas posté, vous aurez le droit de me lancer des cailloux virtuels !

Je vous précise que je n'ai pas vu Annabelle, donc rien n'est spoïlé, ce que j'ai raconté est dans la bande annonce.

Autant vous prévenir maintenant, le retour de Homophobe-man (aka Paul Smythe) se fera dans le prochain chapitre.


End file.
